1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a masking device which carries out a masking operation using a masking jig, prior to a painting operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
When previously covering a non-painted part of an object (i.e., masking) prior to painting the object, a masking tape or a masking jig usually covers the non-painted part. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-70800 describes that “in painting operation, when an object has a portion not to be painted, it is effective to adhere a masking material such as masking tape to the portion, paint the entire object, and remove the masking tape after the painting.”
A method using a masking sheet is also well known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-202348 describes that “when airframe 1 is cleaned or painted, in order to protect an instrument such as a mounted electronic component from foreign matter, such as cleaning liquid or paint, airframe hole 5 communicated with the instrument is covered by stretchable and adhesive masking sheet 10 which can be repeatedly used.”
Further, a technique of positioning a masking material by means of a magnetic body is well known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 6-99118 describes that “a mask may be precisely and firmly positioned and adhered to a given surface of an object to be painted by means of a magnetic body, and the mask and the object may be positioned without offsetting by merely using the magnetic body.”
The present invention is intended to provide a masking device capable of carrying out a masking operation with a masking jig by using a robot. When the masking jig is attached to a workpiece by adhesive, etc., by using the robot, it is necessary to sequentially carry out the following steps: taking out a supplied workpiece; positioning the workpiece at a predetermined position; applying adhesive to the workpiece; taking out a masking jig to be attached to the workpiece; and withdrawing the workpiece to which the masking jig is attached. Therefore, a cycle time for the masking operation is increased.